User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- 2 + 2 = Fish (cont.) Hate Patrick Hello Blanky, I really hate Patrick Rhino but there is not a "Hate Patrick" userbox. May I ask you to make a "Hate Patrick" userbox? Thanks, Lexie Vogue I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Boo, did Ah scare u? Hmmm........ I'm thinking. I'm ........... thinking. I'm........... thinking........... Gold710 01:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) THERE'S NO USE HIDING IT, GIVE IT UP OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 01:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) HOW 'BOUT THIS WEATHR????!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 02:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Should've done this sooner, but... Gold710 15:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) CHANGINGTEHSUBJECTCHANGINGTEHSUBJECT!!!!!!!! Gold710 02:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *cough*addmetoyourbuddylist*cough*Gold710 23:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Lets stick to one subject ((I'm running out of things anyway ))Gold710 02:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *You spelt wacky wrong... And I suppose I'm mellower than Ned.......Gold710 00:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Teenagers.......Gold710 14:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *BAH!!!!!!!!!Gold710 17:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Does you wanna brawl?Gold710 17:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Someone should join mah RP *hint, hint* Gold710 19:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear X, You Don't Own Me...Again... So many people want to brawl me... Well, uh, if I ever get the time. I can't do it when my siblings home (or aware I'm home) since it's their game (they own all the best games), and I still need to figure out how to get my friend code, but if I can do that, it's possible. But my siblings usually home when I am, and I'm busy when they aren't home......I make so many excuses...... }} Hey! I'm just curious, a friend of mine on this wiki says that you gave him a site that would allow him to animate his pictures so they looked like MySims or something. Can you help me on that? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Erm, that would be Evanf. He didn't really want me to mention his name..... but oh well. He said one of the admins told him, and he seemed to think it was you. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 23:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) asdfsadfh }} }} }} }} }} }} And yes, there is one.}} There's a light show out my window! 'Course, he has a few exceptions to that, like Aquarium, Novel, THE GRIZZLY, Nuclear Suplex, and Cowboy McWiggins and the Kowboy Kidz. EDIT: That... music video was a bit racy... ADAM OUGHTA BE ASHAMED! |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 23:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)}} |m=shock|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 23:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC)}} Well, I can barely stand the wait for them. =' I WUV FUTACHIMARU!|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 23:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC)}} }} Oh, and Hikari, that's called "illegal". |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 01:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC)|m=down}} BUT I STILL WANT THE GAMES! }} }} |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 02:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC)}} ), so (Amount of times I visit my talk page) - 2(Amount of times I visit my talk page in a conversation with you) = (A negative number). |mood=bored}} So..... Do you like my new Sim appearance? :O|mood=bored}} But the bangs were better on the old one...|mood=angry}} |mood=confused}} Take that, puzzle! But... Nothing will ever be as better as Professor Layton. HE BE MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAME CHARACTER NOW! BETTER THEN SAMUS ARAN! MEEP!}} OFF TOPIC: I have a new Sim appearance...}} }} Okay... Let's randomly change the subject to something...}} GWAHHH!!!!!!! Okeydokey Gold710 19:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC) CHANGINGTEHSUBJECTCHANGINGTEHSUBJECTCHANGINGTEHSUBJECT!!!!!!!!! Gold710 21:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) JONATHAN!!!!! Gold710 00:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) TuwGold710 00:16, November 12, 2010 (UTC) please do not erase my page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HaiGold710 03:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) bai *shot*Gold710 03:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) WHen is Warrior: The Next Chapter supposed to start?Teh awesome AU known as Gold 20:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Dat's what ah thought Teh awesome AU known as Gold 20:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) This may be too soon to ask, but could I be a rollback? ((I'll understand if you say no)) Teh awesome AU known as Gold 22:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Mostly for people to know I'm trustworthy and I'm already that, so...., never mind *fades into the shadows* Teh awesome AU known as Gold 22:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) L.O.L! teh mooveh. Thanks~ } |text = Could you possibly extract the fire bit from the picture?}} I GOT MY EYE ON YOU~ So... How's my new Sim request coming along?}} I know. I've been looking up Mist a lot. I like her appearance, but I'm supposed to have an Axel avatar from Kingdom Hearts, but it's not showing up.}} Help? Yes, this is Weruioh. Something happened to my other account, and I can't log in. Anyways, I need some help. #I have an avatar and I'm trying to upload it, but I can't. It's 50 x 50 and everything, but It just comes out as my user name. #Can you put some text saying 'wiki' in this picture with sort of splattered paint text? Thanks in advance! --★Weruioh 21:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) #Okay. Thanks. #Yes please. --★Weruioh 21:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Great, thank you! --★Weruioh 21:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but do you mind making it transparent? --★Weruioh 21:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! --★Weruioh 22:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC)